


Rise before the long night

by skullgamerscy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgamerscy/pseuds/skullgamerscy
Summary: Winterfell fell to the night king and his army shortly followed by the rest of Westeors. The few survivors decide that the only way to win is to go back in time before the war's that tore the seven kingdoms apart leaving them weakened for when the night king. Jon and Daenerys Targaryen are the only two who can unite the world against the threat that is coming.





	1. Back to the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like they has been a lot of time travel AU's after what happened in season 8 of game of throne and here's another one because why not. First chapter is short as it's just setting up the main story.

The battle of Winterfell was the first real stand against the dead and the night king. The whole of the North was armed and ready to fight the wights and white walkers. The Freefolk’s brutal nature would make them vital against the dead as they have seen and fought them before. They would have been a huge advantage in the battle if their numbers won’t so low. The Queen’s armies arrived bringing the numbers and dragon glass which was supposed to help level the playing field. Not to mention her fire breathing dragons. However, when the battle came the living were to outnumbered and Winterfell fell to the dead taking majority of our soldiers and Rheagar with it. Those who survived fled south in hopes of getting the other kingdom ready. But by then it was too late. The dead vastly outnumbered the living and the south were not ready for them or the Night King’s new dragon. It was defeat after defeat until we reached king’s landing. The city was lying on a pile of wildfire and that could have been used to wipe out thousands of wights. Cersei Greyworm and a hundred soldiers went underground to ignite the flames. And it worked. Hundreds of thousands of wights and even some white walkers were destroyed. It was our first real victory. 

However, the celebrations didn’t last long as the Night king shoot another ice harpoon at Drogon and Daernerys when we weren’t paying attention. The pin point accurate shot landed in Drogons heart instantly killing the dragon bringing the giant dragon plummeting down to the ground with the dragon queen falling with it. The night King now had control of all three dragons. 

Jon was different after the battle of kings landing as his love was killed. He didn’t speak much after that and was reckless in fights on the ground until the day when the night king shoved a blade through his heart. Jamie, Tormund and Brienne fell at the same time in efforts to kill the Night King and end this war. At this point there was less than a few thousand people left gathered on an island of the coast of Dorne. Yara brought who she could and many were left at the mercy of the dead. We knew the war was lost and the night had won as white walkers and wights had made it across the narrow sea as well thanks to the new dragons. Time was up for the human race. The only way we could win was if we had a better start to the war. This sprang the idea of time travel. As the three eyed raven I had the power to look back in time and with the use of magic from Melisandre the idea seemed possible. No one really believed it could happen but many decided it was better to believe then accept the new reality. That being we would all be chunks of meat in the night king’s army. 

The soldiers who were left formed a protective barrier around me and Melisandre as were started to perform the ritual. Our last effort to save the world. “Bran you have to hurry.” My sister Sansa shouted from next to me clutching on to Arya’s daggers who fell somewhere around the reach two week ago. Gendry dying with her. As the first line of soldiers engaged against the dead the panic in me started to rise but I quickly squashed it down. This is going to work. It has to. The snarls of the dead and the screams of the living mixed with the clashing of steel. As every soul fought to its last in hopes of buying me enough time to fix this. Melisandre lit a circle of fire around us to appease the god of light and hopefully stop any wights from coming through. All around me cries of pain grow louder and louder meaning the enemy was getting closer and closer. I blocked them out and focused on the task at hand as this was more important and i can't let their sacrifice be for nothing. Finding the right time to drop everyone was the easy part. The hard part was making sure the right people remembered and the people who would cause us harm wouldn’t remember a thing. 

Time ticked away as I started planting the memories of this life into our old selves. The scream and snarls that had once surrounded me had stopped leaving only silence. The last line had fallen and a wight broke through the fire heading straight towards me ready to rip me apart. I Ignore the threat and just keep thinking of names. The more people on our side at the start of the war the better our chances. I was only a few names off when the wight lunged for me when Sansa throw herself in front of me stabbing it buying me the extra time I needed. She was ripped apart in front of me by other wights who had broke through forcing me to shut my eyes just as I finished the ritual. And when I opened my eyes again, I wasn't greeted by death but the dull grey wall’s of Winterfell. Sitting up I looked down and saw I was able to move my legs. I did. we had travelled back in time A scream from down the hall alerted me to the fact that Sansa was here as well. No doubt still imaging and feeling her own slow death. Jon Arya and Theron are the only ones in Winterfell who remember. They are also no doubt experiencing their deaths as well. But it didn’t matter now. We were back and safe and this time we would be ready for the Night King and defeat him. Today is the day Jon Arryn was killed which began the outburst of violence that plagued the seven Kingdoms. We will stop that too. This time we will get it right.


	2. Waking up

Jon’s POV 

Cold and darkness surround me seeping into my bones while one spot on my chest burns in comparison. I want to scream out in agony but no sound leaves my lips. This feeling is similar to me but I can’t remember what this place is. How long have been here I wonder while staring into endless darkness? Sometimes I think I could have been for an entity. A place one is trapped with no hope of escaping. Wait. I know what this place is and why it’s no familiar. The last time I was here was after my brothers at the Nightwatch stabbed me to death for letting the free folk through the wall. This is the place we go to after we die. 

Suddenly my head has a blinding pain causing me to shut my eyes in hopeless attempts to ease the pain. Flashes of memories flood into my head. Death rising and friends falling only to rise as the Night King’s thralls. Drogons screams of pain as the ice spear rips through him. Dany’s screams as she crashes to the ground with her last child. The rage and panic filling me causing me to charge through waves of wights in an attempt to save my love from the clutches of death only to Drogrons back empty and Dany nowhere to be seen. After that, I was mindlessly fighting the dead not caring if I lived or died. Humanity had already lost the great war all we were doing was delaying the inevitable. 

During my final fight, I remember spotting the Night King walking among his followers for the first time in years. I wasn’t the only one to notice this one and only chance to end the war. Jamie Lannister who had become one of my best friends ever since he left his sister and told me why he killed my grandfather. Together we raced towards the night, King. Two of the best swords left alive against death himself. However, it was useless. Every strike was parried by the Night King until the moment he buried an ice sword into my chest. As he ripped the blade out of my chest, I felt myself drop to my knees before lying down on the ground. As the cold starting crawling into my bones I noticed Tormund and Brienne join in the attack drawing the pressure of Jamie. Slowly I felt death approaching and my last thoughts were of my lost love. 

The pain in my head slowly starts to reduce allowing me to reopen my eyes. However, I wasn’t greeted by the darkness I was just in but my old bedroom at Winterfell. To say I was confused would be an understatement. The last time I slept in this room was when I was bastard. Before I left to go to the wall. Did Melisandre bring me back again? If so, why are we at Winterfell it was destroyed in the battle of Winterfell? Does this mean Jamie Tormund and Brienne killed the Night King? Did we win the War? My hand automatically went to the stab wound on my heart to make sure I was actually here. Only when my hand found it’s place over my heart there was no scar which only confused me more. Standing up I slowly remove my sleeping shirt and believe or not but there were no scars on my chest. Not even a scratch. What on earth is going on? 

All thoughts disappeared when a sudden high pitch scream echoed through the walls. Sansa. I know my little sisters scream anywhere. Without hesitation, I open my door not bothering to put my shirt back on and run as fast as I can towards my sister. Her screams are coming from her old bedroom and if I was thinking straight, I would have been confused but as my protective instincts kicked in nothing mattered to me but reaching my sister. I can hear over doors opening but I don’t care. Finally, I reach her room and bust through the door almost breaking it off its hinges. Quickly I scan the room and see no visible threats. All I see is my sister curled on the floor screaming. Only this wasn’t the sister I was used to seeing. She looked much younger. “Sansa,” I say trying to get her attention as I drop to the fall next to her. Her screams die down at my voice. 

“Jon.” She whispers sounding like she doesn’t believe it's me. “It hurts Jon.” 

“What hurts,” I ask while pulling her body into mine holding her and forming a defensive shield around her. If anyone tries to hurt her, they have to through me first. I decide to ignore the fact that she is now much younger as the only thing that matters is her at this moment. 

“Everything” she replies between sobs which only makes me pull her closer. I hear people gather behind me but they stay there making me believe they are not a threat. At least not yet. I can only hug her and whisper calming words. After what could have been hours she starts to calm down. “They were everywhere.” She starts quietly so only I can hear it and not the people standing behind me. and I already know what she’s going to say. They being the wights. “Screams came from everywhere and then one broke through and went for Bran so I jumped in front of him and stabbed it. But it was pointless as they just kept covering. Screaming and clawing at me ripping me apart.” She finishes with another sob. 

“You're ok Sansa,” I tell her. “Your alive and your safe away from the monsters. Your safe with me sister and I promise I won’t ever let them hurt you like that again. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.” I was never the best at being comforting but it seems to have a calming effect as she stops crying and sits up in my arms so I can see her face more clearly. She definitely looks years younger. 

“You look younger.” She says with a small smile before she buries her head into my shoulder. I look younger. If she’s young and I’m young what is going on. When she pulls back from my embrace, she looks over my shoulder and sees the people gathered behind her. “Mother.” She says starting to cry again. “Father.” Quickly she untangles herself from me and all but leaps into their arms. Shock covers my face as I turn to see my Father/ Uncle and Brother Robb standing in the doorway. Lady Stark standing beside them holding on to her first daughter. 

“Sansa dear what’s wrong.” Lady Starks voice is soft and full of love towards her daughter. My father’s face shows concern but also hugs his daughter. Again, what in seven hell’s is going on. It’s then that I spot Bran standing behind his parents with that look of feeling nothing. He nods slightly to the left indicating he wishes to talk to me privately. Carefully I move past my sister and start walking towards my baby brother who can walk but still acts like the three-eyed raven. Robb goes to ask me a question but Sansa latches on to him as well allowing for me to sneak away. At the bottom of the Hall Bran stands looking indifferent and Arya who looks about ten but her eyes are filled with the same coldness I remember from the war. 

“Bran what is going on,” I say quietly not wishing to disrupt the family moment happening behind me. 

“We had a plan.” He states with no emotion in his voice. “After the two of you died what was left of the army fell back to a single Ireland of the coast of Dorne. Here those who remained made a final stand against the dead as me as Melisandre performed a ritual to send those who were vital to the war back in time to change events so we could stand a chance when the Night Kings comes again.” So we are in the past but still have our memories. “In this household only Me You two Sansa and Theron remember the past. Others are also aware in a different house. Jamie and Tyrion remember. Some of the free folk remember and Daenerys along with her armies remember. This is our only chance to prepare for the long night. Only united do we stand a chance against the Night King and his army.” Dany remembers. My love is still alive across the narrow sea. Will she still want to be with me now that her husband is still alive as well. No, she told me that if she could live her life over again, she would always choose me as her one true love and I told her the same. I never actually thought we would be in the position that those words would become true. All I know is I love her and only her. Should I go to her or stay here and start preparing for the war. Bran said her armies remember does that mean they will fight for her again. Will she bring them across the sea back to Westeros. 

“You're saying we can save our family,” Arya asks with some emotion in her voice glancing over to where the rest of our family is gathered. 

“Nothing is certain.” Bran replies “But we have the chance to save them and many others.” He turns away from Arya and back to me. “You and Daenerys have to take back the Iron throne and unite the people against the threat behind the wall. You can’t go to her, Jon. She must come to us when she is ready and you must unite the north and the free folk.” I know what my brother is saying is right but it hurts to be away from her. I just need to see her to assure myself that she’s alive and that she is safe. 

“Don’t worry brother,” Arya says from beside me placing her hand on my arm. “Our pack will be united soon. And then together we will finish what we started.” I gave her a small smile in thanks before she walks off and runs into her parent's arms that Sansa just left. 

Bran turns to leave as well. “I must inform Theron of what is going as well.” And with that, he also leaves. Soon, my love, I think we will be reunited again. 

Heading back over to where everyone has stopped hugging Lord Stark asks “What has got into you two girls this morning.” 

The two girls in question look at one another before replying “Bad dreams.” Sansa takes a step back so we are in line and grabs hold of my hand maybe to remind herself that this is real. Lady Stark looks shocked that this before turning to glare at me with disgust and hatred. Normally when looked at like that I would look down of aware but no I just stare back her which only seems to anger her. 

“Since we’re up we may as go and break fast,” I tell everyone before turning around and head towards the great hall. Sansa still holding my hand follows without hesitation and Arya falls in to step behind us. A few moments I can hear Lord Stark Robb and Lady Stark follow suit. “Sansa,” I say quietly earning her attention. Arya is doubt also listening in on what I have to say. “After we eat I think I should start training you how to wield a weapon of your choice. You need to know how to protect yourself.” Sansa nods agreeing with my decision. “Arya you will also have to retrain your body like me.” I can’t tell if she nods but I know she will agree with me on this. Our minds were sent back not our bodies. 

“I will need to have another needle made.” I can feel her smirk causing me to smile as well. 

“I will get on that today,” I promise my baby sister and I know just the person to help craft us the weapons. Bran said everyone who was vital to the war will remember so that probably means Gendry Ser Davos and Melisandre will remember. I have no doubt that the three of them will be making their way here as we speak. Arya was right our pack will unite once again. Only this time we will meet much faster. 

Once we enter the great hall the servants have already set our places out and some of the people are already enjoying their fast. Letting go of Sansa I move to sit at the front of the hall closet to the door. To everyone, I am still the Bastard of Winterfell and can’t sit at the back table with the rest of my family. Sansa and Arya look unsure about leaving me but I gave them a gentle nudge telling them that it’s fine and take my place. Bran and Theron are already at the Lord's table eating their food. Theron gives me a nod of acknowledgement which I return. As I start to eat a plate is put down next to me and looking up see Arya taking a seat next to me. Sansa Bran and Theron all join her shortly followed by Robb who complains about being left out making everyone nut bran laugh a little. Rickon is sitting next to Lady Stark and seems to be asking her if he can come and sit with us with, she rejects before turning her glare back towards me. I really haven’t missed that. And to think I also forgot what it was like to live here. Seeing my unease Sansa turns around and glares at her mother as does Arya before we all turn back to our little group. 

“So Sansa what are you going to learn,” Arya asks while eating some bread. Robb and Theron look confused at the question but don’t say anything. 

“I’m not sure.” She admits before turning back to me. “What do you think I should learn.” 

I take a few seconds to ponder the question before I answer. “I think it would be best to start with teaching you how to shot an arrow and how to use a dagger.” 

“I’m sorry.” Robb interrupts. “But did you just say that our little sister should learn how to shot an arrow and wield a dagger.” 

“Yes, Robb I believe that our sisters should be able to defend themselves in case something happens.” Theron nods in agreement probably remembering how he died in his past life. 

“And you agreed to this.” He asks Sansa who just nods and goes back to eating. “fathers right what is going on with you lot today.” we all shrug and go back to eating our meal. 

Robb finishes first and excuses himself heading out to the training yard leaving us altogether. “So tell me, Bran, how do we unite the North and the free folk.” I start of hoping we can use this time to plan our plan. 

“For now we can’t do anything as only a king can grant safe passage for the free folk to pass through the wall.” 

“Robert will never agree to that and I won’t be king for years,” I tell him. 

“Robert is the only king of the seven kingdoms.” Sansa states with a smile. “What if we get him to grant the North their Independence that way the free folk can be let through and Daenerys can land her army in White Harbour as Robert can’t attack them without starting a war.” 

“How exactly do we get the North independent,” Theron asks. 

Surprising myself and everyone else I come up with a decent plan. “We get all the northern lords to come and greet the King and while's he’s here we make it seems as Joffrey tried to do something awful and use that against the King saying if he doesn’t give the North up the northern lords will kill Joffrey and go to war. 

“And what awful thing will he have done,” Arya asks while I look over at Sansa who nods seeing where I am going. 

“We accuse him of trying to rape me.” Sansa smirk tells me she likes this plan. Of course, I wouldn’t let that Bastard anywhere near my sister but we could make it look like him. “Jamie and Tyrion will back us up on this matter. 

“Right. When Robert asks for your marriage, We’ll get him to reject and then make sure Joffrey knows he isn’t wanted which will enrage him and he will no doubt make a huge sense in the great hall. And then when everyone is sleeping Jamie and me will drug the prince while Sansa stages the scene and when she starts screaming waking up the whole castle me and Theron will have reacted to Sansa attempted rape and knocked the Crown Prince out. This will outrage the northern Lords especially when Joffrey denies it and accuses you of lying. Then instead of asking for the Prince to be killed, we ask for independence as Cersei will never let them harm her son. It will be three against one. And We can even get Jamie to back us up stating the Prince told him he was going to the Sansa chambers to say he was sorry for his outburst and told him to stay away but he also heard the screams and came across the same scene as us. Then it would be four against one. The King can’t ignore the evidence and since he and Father are such good friends, he will have no choice.” 

“Sounds good brother,” Sansa says with a smile. She's going to love putting Joffrey in his place. 

“Should we alert Father to what’s going on,” Arya asks. “Just so he goes along with the plan.” Father always taught us honour but this would be lying and going against everything he stands for. But would he do it to protect his family if we told him everything that happened in our past lives? 

“We should tell him.” Bran answers. “We will need him to get all the northern Lords to agree with our course of action. If we don’t tell him we can’t explain to him why Sansa shouldn’t marry Joffrey and why the free folk should be let through the wall.” 

“If we tell Father shouldn’t we also tell mother Robb and Rickon as well,” Sansa asks Bran who nods. “When Winter comes the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. They deserve to know the truth.” She’s right and we all agree to tell them but not quite yet. We need time to figure out our whole plan. “What about the Bolton's.” She asks with anger and slight fear. I can feel my own anger raising as I look over at Rickon as he happily eats his food. They killed him Robb and lady Stark. They have to die and soon. 

“When we tell the rest of our family the truth we can use them to help us deal with the Bolton's.” Theron answers which doesn’t help how Sansa feels. 

“That’s not good enough Theron. They need to die now.” Sansa argues. 

“I agree with Sansa. The Bolton's could already be plotting to take the north for themselves. We have to take them out and quickly.” I idea comes into my head and I look over to bran. “Bran how many of the northern lords remember what happened. Remember that the Bolton's killed their king and handed the North over to Joffrey who had their lord to death.” 

“Not many but Lady Mormont Lady Karstark and Lord Umber remember but they are only child like us at the minute. But they can explain everything that happened to them in their past lives and what happened to their families which could bring them to our side.” The Karstarks I doubt will take to well that Robb had their lord executed. “I already sent messages out to them via my ravens and they know to keep quiet about the truth until we are ready.” Good job Bran. Ha, I can’t image what Lady Mormont must have felt when she woke up as a much younger self. 

“So, we can’t use them to go war against them yet.” Sansa doesn’t look happy at this. 

“I could do it.” Arya smiles. “I am an assassin after all. We could just say that I’ve come down with a sickness and can’t leave my room. That way I can sneak off and sneak back with no knowledge I’ve disappeared.” It could work but I doubt it. 

“If you become sick that you can’t leave your bed Lady stark would stay by your bedside.” Arya deflates at this but none the less agrees. “However, I highly doubt anyone would really care if I become ill.” 

“How would you get in,” Arya asks. 

“I would wait until night and then Bran can guard me through the Dread fort and alert me to any dangers. Hopefully when I get in everyone will already be asleep. Then I will make my way into Roose Bolton's room and kill him. Then I will go to Ramsey and tie him up and bring him back her as a gift to my sister.” 

“When will you leave.” Sansa Question excitedly. 

It will take about two days to reach the Dread fort on a fast horse. One day to kill and another two coming back. So, five days in total maybe four if I can set off on the same day as getting Ramsey. “I’ll start you on your dagger training today and then set off tonight. Arya and Theon can help with your training at night so Lord and Lady Stark don’t find out.” 

“Be careful Jon,” Sansa says. 

“Don’t worry Sansa. I’ve died twice none and I’m still here. worse come to worse Melisandre can bring me back again.” 

“We should add Undying to your list of titles.” Theon jokes. “Who knows maybe you can finally match Daenerys titles.” we all laugh at this before Theon goes to join Robb in training while me and Sasa go and train at the old broken tower. Arya and Bran head off to the Gods wood so he sees what’s going on with the rest of our allies. Winter is coming for the Bolton's. As is fire and Blood.


	3. Reunited

Before heading over to the broken tower to start Sansa Dagger training, I quickly head up to my room to grab a suitable blade for her to use. Uncle bought me a few blades for my last name day much to Lady Starks anger. Carefully I examine each dagger to find the best one. Once I find this dagger, I quickly make my way to the tower from where Jamie pushed Bran from. Speaking of Bran I wonder when he sent us back to. Since we don’t have our dire wolves yet I'm assuming it’s before Jon Arryn died. Maybe this means that Jamie can save him. 

Once I enter the tower, I spot Sansa standing awkwardly in the middle. “Sansa are you ready to begin,” I ask thinking she might just be nervous about picking up a dagger again since the last time she did she ripped apart by the dead. She hesitates slightly before nodding and walking over to me. “I take you know the first rule,” I say while passing the dagger over to her. 

“Stick them with the pointy end.” She replies with a little laugh and smile. 

“Good. Now hold the blade like this.” Adjusting her grip so she can use more easily. “Now don’t expect to become a master in a few short lessons. Learning how to wield a weapon takes time to learn. Your body will learn with it growing muscle so you can fight for longer and before you know it your body and mind will be able to work together to defend you in battle. Now When facing an opponent bigger than you strike the dagger upwards. Like this.” Slowly I demonstrate the action and then she repeats it back to be. “Good now remember to aim for places with vital organs. Which are here.” I point out all the areas she should aim for including the throat and heart. “A dagger is lighter than a sword and quicker so you strike one area and then quickly pull the blade out and stab it into another.” 

Slowly but surely, we progressed from basic strikes to working on her basic footwork so she can use the most force or escape if need be. She learning quickly which is good and I was starting to think we should try defensive positions when Theon bust through the door. “Jon Lord Stark is calling for you.” 

“Why,” I asked concerned that he knows what me and Sansa are doing here. He almost never summons me. 

“The Deserter,” Theon says. Looking over to Sansa. “Today is the day you lot get your dire wolves.” And the day Jon Arryn dies. I guess we couldn’t save him after all. 

A feeling of joy filled my body at reuniting with Ghost again. My loyal companion died saving me from a white walker the last life jumping in front of an ice spear meant for me. The only kindness I could show him afterwards burning his body so he wouldn’t come back. Sansa also seems to be looking joyful as well. Her Dire wolf Lady died because of Joffrey and this time that won’t happen. “We can continue this when I get back from the Dread Fort. You can even practice your basic strikes on Ramsey.” Somehow her smile seems to grow as does Theon’s. “Come it’s best not to keep Lord Stark waiting.” 

As me and Theon walked into the courtyard everyone was already on their horses and had two empty for us. Even Bran was seated on a horse. Once I was mounted the gates opened and galloped off after the man who first talked about the White Walkers and was killed without anyone really listening. Maybe if we had a lot could have been different in the past. 

“Where did you go,” Robb asks riding next to me. He explains more after he spots my confused look. “You didn’t show up training.” Oh right. 

“I was helping Sansa with her dagger training.” My brother knows me to well to even try and lie to him. His shocked expression was amusing though. 

“Wait. You actually connived her to learn how to wield a dagger.” I just laugh. “How in seven Hell’s did you do that. I thought you were joking early.” 

“I never joke about protecting my family.” My voice turns very serious taking away some of the light hearted humour from before. 

“Is she any good,” Robb asks wondering if his other sister is just as talented in fighting as our younger sister. 

“Before long brother, she will be defeating you.” I joke trying to return the mood back to light hearted and it seems to do the trick as Robb laughs. 

“I look forward to the Challenge.” If you want a challenge just wait until you spar with me. I won’t be holding back like I used too out of fear from punishment from Lady Stark. Let’s see how the young wolf fairs against the Dragon Wolf. I can’t help the smirk that appears on to my face at the thought I sparing with my brother again. Thankfully no was looking as the Deserter came into sight. 

The scene that unfolded was just the same as last time. He raves about White walkers before Lord Stark takes his head off with Ice. I wonder if father will be willing to melt down ice into two swords like Tywin did in our last life. We could use every Valyrian sword we can have. When we are halfway home my excitement starts to pick up as we get closer and closer to the dire wolves. Even Bran is sporting a slight smile which is somehow even more unnerving then his usually emotionless face. Soon enough we stumble upon the dead stag. We all dismount how horse and make our way over to the corpse. 

“What is it,” Robb asks from behind me as me Father and Theon approach it. 

“Mountain Lion.” Theon guesses just like the last time. 

“There are no Mountain Lions in these woods.” Lord Stark replies looking around spotting something to the right of me down on the stream bank. We all follow him down drawing our swords in case of anything attacking us. It’s there that we spot the dead dire wolf with a stag horn caught in its throat. Its pups howling slightly try to nudge their mother awake. 

“Its a freak,” Theon says while everyone is staring at its unmoving body. 

“It’s a Dire Wolf.” Lord Stark answers. “Tough old beast.” He then rips antler out of the wolf. 

“There are no Dire Wolves south of the wall,” Robb adds sounding confused. It’s true I’m guessing that this wolf was trying to get her pups away from the Night King. Another sign that someone was happening over the wall that we all missed. 

“Now there are five,” I say picking one of the wolf pups up. “Want to hold it,” I ask Bran before placing the pup in his arms. Summer and Bran reunited and my brother gives me a rare smile. 

“Where will they go,” Bran asks his childlike voice sounding strange to me compared to his adult emotionless tone. At least he can act like the old Bran to keep suspicion off us for now. “Their mother is dead.” 

“They don’t belong down here.” Ser Rodrik states looking at the dead mother. 

“Better a quick death. They won’t last long without their mother.” Lord Stark decides and begins to walk away. 

Theon draws his dagger and moves towards Bran. “Right give it here.” He says reaching for the young pup. 

“No,” Bran shouts out in distress and pulls the pup closer to his chest. The bond has already happened. 

“Put away your blade,” Robb demands after hearing his brothers shout. 

“I take orders from your father, not you,” Theon says grabbing the wolf pup from Bran and holding his dagger to it. 

“Please, Father,” Bran begs as father walks past him. 

“I’m Sorry Bran.” He replies and goes to turn around again. 

“Lord Stark,” I say earning his attention. “There are five pups. One for each of the Stark children. The dire wolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them.” My reasoning worked last time here’s hoping it works again. 

“You will train them yourselves. Feed them yourselves and if they die you will bury them yourselves.” He decides and turns to leave again. I pick up two more wolf pups and hand them to Robb and the last to Theon. 

“What about you,” Bran asks. 

“I’m not a Stark.” We are playing this scene just like before. I’m not a bastard either. “Get on,” I say helping him back up the bank. When a small cry draws my attention. 

“What is it,” Robb asks once he noticed I’ve stopped. This is when I move back some leaves to find a snow white Pup. Ghost. 

“The runt of the litter.” Theon comments. “That one's yours snow.” He may be the runt but he will grow into a formidable beast just like the other pups and my best friend. Also, I forgot how much I hated this old version on Theon. 

When we entered through the gates of Winterfell Arya Sansa and Rickon were all stood waiting for us. Theon who was carrying Lady and Shaggy dog immediately handed the small pups off to their rightful masters and Arya basically snatches Nymeria from Robbs hands leaving him with Graywind. Once again Lord Stark goes through the rules with the wolf pups and we all agree before heading off to do our own things. Robb leaves to do his Lord training while Theon follows Bran back to the Godswood. Bran’s probably watching what everyone is doing and figuring out the best way to react. 

“You still going after the Boltons now that we know the King is on his way,” Sansa asks while hugging her dire wolf. 

“Yes. They are a threat that needs to be disposed of.” I tell her. Feeling someone watching me I look up to see Lady Stark Glaring down at me from the walkway. 

“I’m starting to think that mother doesn’t do anything but glare at you all day,” Sansa says once she notices Lady Starks attention on me. “I never realised just how much you must have suffered here.” Her voice turns sad and filled with shame. “And I only added to that. No wonder you were so desperate to leave for the wall.” 

“In all fairness, you were a child and I have already forgiven you,” I tell her pulling her into a hug but being careful not to hurt Lady. 

“Besides you always had me your favourite sibling.” Arya pipes p making the three of us laugh. 

“Yes, Arya I always had you,” I say ruffling her hair much to her annoyance. “Anyways I best start getting ready. I’ll see you in a few days.” My first stop after leaving my sisters is the kitchen to steal some food for the journey. I might have to hunt a little on the way as well. I also take a little meat for Ghost to snack on. He’ll be staying with my sisters while away. 

“Jon,” Rickon shouts excitedly running towards me holding Shaggy dog. “I’ve named mine Shaggy Dog.” Said wolf Lifts his head up to greet his brother. “What yours's called.” 

“I named mine Ghost.” and I hold him out for Rickon to pet which causes him to laugh as he strokes Ghosts head. 

“Robb said that you were the one to convince father to let us keep them.” At my nod, he rushes forward and hugs me. “Thank you this is the best gift ever.” And with that, he runs off to show off his new friend to all the guards. 

Making my way back to my room I think about Dany and how much she would have loved to seen Ghost as a puppy. And I would have liked to see her dragons when they were small. Like cats, she once told me in between the war raging on. Those moments where it was just us are what made me want to fight for more times like that. Then she died because I couldn’t protect. Then I died and what was left fell soon after. We won’t fail this time. 

For my trip, I packed food three water flasks a change of clothes so I’m not returning covered in blood some rope and climbing equipment. I skipped dinner faking illness. Arya brought me some food and wished me luck before leaving me. I hope Robb or father won’t come looking for me when I’m away. Hopefully, they will be to distracted with the King coming to notice. For once being a Bastard has its benefits. At the hour of the Wolf, I left my room and snuck down to the stables picking the light grey horse which I rode earlier. When I had everything secured, I quickly rode out of Winterfell. Winter is coming for House Bolton and will be greeted with fire and blood. 

As expected, it took me two days to reach the Dread Fort. I hid my horse in the nearby woods. “Come on Bran,” I whisper waiting for a sign on what to do now. As the words left my mouth A raven swooped down next to me and started flying to the East Wall. “Thanks, brother.” Quickly I follow the raven trying to make as little sound as possible. Not even Bran can help me if someone finds me. Looking at the large wall in front of me almost makes me laugh. I’ve climbed the great wall this is nothing. Rather quickly I manage to ascend over the wall spotting a few guards around. Thankfully no one saw me and I begin to follow the raven in to the small castle feeling the rage burning up in me. This house tried to destroy my family and very nearly succeed. Not again. Sneaking through the halls I really wish Arya was here with me. She would enjoy this. 

The Raven came to a stop outside one of the bedroom doors. I wonder who is behind door number one. Roose or Ramsey. Gently I push the door forward praying it doesn’t creak and wake whoever is inside. Once it’s open I creep into the room finding Roose Bolton sleeping. Slowly I draw my dagger with one hand while the other one covers his mouth. This action wakes him up but before he can try to defend himself, I plunge my blade into his heart just like he did to Robb. “The Starks send their regards.” I keep his mouth covered until he is dead. I normally don’t take pleasure in killing people but get revenge for my family does make me feel happy. Wiping the blood off my blade on his sheets I quietly shut the door again and follow the Raven to Ramsey room. I repeat my actions when entering the room. However, this time Ramsey isn’t alone. Sansa did say he had a girl who was as evil as him. Walking over to her first I don’t waste any time and slit her throat. Her eyes shoot open and she begins to gurgle and struggle which wakes Ramsey up. “What.” is also Ramsey is able to say before I strike again. As soon as I slit her throat I ducked and made my way around the bed so I was now behind Ramsey. I hit him as hard as I could on the back of his head knocking him out. 

Sansa will have fun with him I think while tying him up and covering his mouth. Don't want him to alert the guards now do we. Once again, I’m following the raven as he leads me safely out of the fort and back to the woods. Some brothers buy their sisters dresses and jewellery. I, however, give them weapons and ex husbands from another life to kill. I love that my family is different. It keeps things interesting. 

 

 

Sansa’s POV 

Jon should be back tonight with Ramsey and to say I’m excited is an understatement. Ever since he left all I could think about was how I was going to kill him. Arya and Theon shared some ideas with me. I would have liked to have the dire wolves rip into him but sadly they are too young for that. I think we’ll save that for Joffrey or Cersei. I could have Theon and Jon skin him alive. Could cut off his dick as he did with Theon. Push him from the tower maybe and then drag his broken body out into the woods to be eaten alive. So many choices. 

“Sansa are you paying attention.” Septa Mordane asked sounding annoyed with me. The last time I saw her she told me and Arya to stay in our rooms when she went to see what was going. That ended with her head on a spike next to my fathers. I haven’t had the heart to tell mother that I now follow the Old Gods instead of the seven now. 

“Sorry.” I apologise before she returns back to teaching us. Arya chuckles from next to me. I try to pay attention to what she’s teaching us but my mind keeps travelling back to how to punish Ramsey. I have no doubt that Jon will fine bringing him back to us. And we know he was successful in killing Roose from Bran but also by a raven being sent to our Father telling him that Ramsey snow killed his lover and Lord father before running away. The fact that Jon also killed Miranda bring some happiness. She was a bitch and got what she deserved. 

Speaking of Jon it’s my turn to look after Ghost today while he’s sick and to make sure no one finds out that he isn’t actually here. Robb and father have tried to visit him while he's been ill but so far, we managed to keep them busy. Even Maester Luwin tried to see Jon to make sure he was alright. Thankfully that was when the raven appeared and he and father have been busy ever since. Now that the Boltons are dead someone has to run the Dread Fort. Maybe Rickon could run it when he’s older. After what they did to him a castle seems fair in exchange. 

When I was heading to Jon’s room after morning lessons I ran into my mother. “Sansa dear where are you off to.” She asks surprised I’m not making a new dress or something. 

“I’m going to check on Jon,” I tell her watching as her face drops into a disgusted look. 

“I don’t like that you and that bastard are spending time together Sansa.” She tells me. “He can’t be trusted. You know what Bastards are like.” Only Jon is a Bastard he’s the rightful king of the seven kingdoms. 

“He’s my brother,” I argue angrily at how Jon is treated. If mother ever even looked at Jon she would see that he has no desire for power all he wants to do is protect his family and have a place among them. “Why do you hate him so much,” I ask wondering how my mother could be so cruel to a motherless child. Even if Father had laid with another woman why must Jon be punished every day of his life for something he had so say in. 

“He’s a stain on our family and filled with greed leading to him killing us to take power. Look at what that Bolton boy did.” The rage is clear in her voice. So, she only hates him because he’s a bastard. I guess it was too much to hope that there was another reason why. I just don’t understand how she can be so loving towards her children and other people's children but cold and cruel to Jon. She all but pushed him to join the nights watch where he was murdered for protecting people. “You shouldn’t be spending time with him. Especially alone.” 

Shock and furry run through my body at the thought of Jon raping me. Before I realise what, I’m doing my hand makes contact with my mothers face. Honestly, I’m not sure who was more surprised by my action her or me. The surprise disappears quicker with me and I shout my mother giving her a piece of my mind. “How dare you insinuate that Jon would rape me. He would never hurt me never mind that. If you ever even looked at Jon for one second without hatred you would see that Jon is our brother just like Robb is. He would die to protect. He would do anything for us. He is kind and loyal. He is smarter and better at Robb at everything but he can’t show who he really is as you always have him punished the minute, he does better than your beloved firstborn. He would never betray the family. He isn’t the monster here mother. You are.” I don’t wait to her reply and storm off to Jon’s room where Lady and Ghost are napping. 

How did I never see the truth about mother and Jon. No, I know why it’s because I was playing the perfect daughter so I could someday marry a prince or high lord. How stupid I was. No wonder everyone was able to manipulate me. Jon deserves so much better. He should be in King’s landing with his brother and sister alive. Being shy around Daenerys as he slowly earns her love as she earns his. Living happily with his father and mother. That was supposed to be his life. Not this treated like the worst kind of monster. Arya Bran Robb and Rickon didn’t care about him being a bastard. Never always corrected people saying he was our half brother. He was always just Jon their brother. They didn’t care. Only I did. 

Mother also hates Theon who is as much as our brother as the others. He was raised alongside us and like Jon, she would die to protect us. Hell, he did in our past life. No wonder we failed to save everyone last time around when people like my mother looked down on everyone. We are wolves with a pack and we stick together. I wish I knew this last time around. Maybe I could have helped to prevent some of the horrific events that occurred. Even this room Jon sleeps is a disgrace. It's about the size of a cupboard. But never once did he complain or make a fuss. He was led to believe that even this was more then he deserved. Of course, he would brood when he was left out. I’m surprised he never grow to hate or resent his siblings. But that’s not Jon he loved us unconditionally as family should. I remember after we took back Winterfell I couldn’t sleep with having nightmares about Joffrey and Ramsey and he would sleep in a chair next to me just so when I woke up terrified he was able to comfort me. He would hold me as I screamed and cried whispering calming words. He only stopped because he left to dragon stone and even then, he ordered Ghost to stay with me so I wouldn’t feel scared or alone. I never thanked him for that. Or when I first woke up here again. He ran straight to my room and held me until I calmed down. That is what a brother does. And why I feel closet to him out of all of my siblings. He’s the protector of the pack. And now it’s time we start protecting him from the pain caused by mother and everyone else who looks down on him. 

The sound of the door opening and closing causes alarm but when I turn around I’m relieved to see Arya. “Did you really strike mother.” she’s smiling hoping I finally put mother in her place about Jon. Arya was always the most defensive about Jon. 

“Yes,” I reply which cause us both to burst out laughing. 

“What did she say to cause such a reaction.” All humour leaves with that question. 

“She said that me and Jon shouldn’t be spending time together especially alone as he could rape me.” A dark look crosses Arya’s face. 

“You see the truth now don’t you.” I nod “We can’t let Jon know.” 

“What happened to no secrets in the pack,” I ask. 

“If you want to him that mother thinks he’s going to rape you then go ahead.” If I don’t tell him it’s not lying to him. Besides he probably already knows. 

“Fine,” I tell her. 

“Let’s go.” wait what. 

“Go where,” I ask confused. 

“Jon should be back any minute.” She says like it’s obvious. Turning to look out the window I notice it’s pitch black out. I’ve been here all day lost in thought. Looking at the Plates of food brought for Jon I see that it’s been eaten. I must have eaten it without realising. 

“Yes, let’s go.” I ignore Arya’s worried look and pick up the two wolf pups and we make our way over to the broken tower. Ramsey new cell until he dies and we burn his body. The last we need is him coming back from the dead. But then again it would mean we can kill him again. 

Arriving at the Tower Bran and Theon are already waiting. “He will be here soon,” Brans says the moment we enter. I just nod and sit down on a crate watching as Ghost Lady Summer and Nymeria play together. Not much later Jon appears dragging a body who is struggling. HE dumps Ramsey at my feet. 

“I brought you a gift sister.” He jokes filling me with glee. Jon forces Ramsey on to his knees so he facing me. He looks sacred with only increases my glee. “What do you want,” he asks letting me have full control of the situation. Arya and Theon stand on either side of me waiting for a command. I’ve spent the last few days looking forward to this moment and it does not disappoint. 

When I first meet Daenerys, we bonded over the abuse we both had suffered and she told me if the people who harmed me were still alive, she would have her dragons burn them alive. That was the moment I started to think of her as my sister, not some foreign Queen. She was Jon’s love and therefore a member of the pack. She treated me like her sister and would do anything to protect me and kill anyone who would dare harm me. I’m going to take her lead. “Burn him.” I copy Bran’s dead tone. Jon nods approving and re-picks of the bastard and sneaks him out into the woods. Theon looks happy with my decision as does Arya. Bran looks indifferent but follows us none the less. 

Jon picks a spot away from the trees so as not to start a forest fire. Theon and Arya appear carrying some wood which Jon takes and places around and under Ramsey who’s screams are being muffled. Bran hands me his candle which I use to burn some of the leaves and twigs which then spread the fire to the bigger pieces of wood. “As our good sister and brother would say. Dracarys.” The fire slowly burnt away at Ramsey who screams and kept trying to escape them but was unable to. Soon enough his muffled screams are engulphed with the flames leaving only silence in the otherwise calm woods. “I can see why the two of you use fire so often. It’s painful for the victim but peaceful for us.” 

“Now you're sounding like a dragon.” Jon smiles. “Shame we couldn’t let Rhaegal Drogon or Viserion feed on his remains. They would have enjoyed that.” everyone but Bran laughs at that. Gods we really are a dark family. 

Watching Ramsey burns relieves some pressure that has been built on my shoulders ever since we came back. The fear of knowing everyone who is out to get us can be burdening. However, we share the burden and will deliver justice to all those who would try to divide and kill us. 

“That’s one name off my list,” Arya says staring into the flames. “Many more to go.” Sooner or later every name will be crossed out one of us. This world has no idea what our pack is capable of. Or what we would do to protect it.


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys POV 

Waking up in complete darkness slowly helped to lower my heart rate which is beating ecstatically in my chest following the panic I felt when the Night Kings spear unexpectedly pierced through my last son's skin causing him to scream out in agony. The dropping from the sky is usually one of the parts of flying I love the most. The wind and the rush I feel is one of the most exhilarating things I have ever experienced. But the fear and desperation I felt when Drogon plummets to the ground ruined everything I have felt about flying. The last time I felt this was when Bronn hit Drogon with an arrow. Only this time I knew that Drogon wouldn’t be able to recover from this. Although he tried his best to straighten out in hopes of slowing down his descent not to save himself but in attempts to save me from suffering the same fate as him and his brothers. Only in my sweet boy attempts to save me his failing made it impossible to keep a steady grip leading to us becoming separating in mid air and it was in that moment that I realised that nothing could save me from my inevitable doom. Not Drogon not Jon and I accepted that. The last memory that passed through my mind before my body hit the ground was when I told Jon he was right about that witch not being a reliable source of information since I found out I was pregnant. Jon reaction was pure joy as he shot me one of his best dazzling smiles and pulled me into his embrace while laughing. Even though the war for our survival was raging on in the background that moment was probably one of the happiest moments in my life. 

What I don’t understand is how am I still alive. Falling that distance should have killed me yet here I am. Quickly looking around my surroundings I can just about recognise the room I’m living in through the cover of darkness. Although I recognise the room I’m not entirely sure where I am. While fighting the Night king we were constantly moving from one castle to another desperate to shelter from the cold that follows winter and the long night. Speaking of the freezing cold I notice that the room I am in is warm. Much warmer than it should be for the middle of winter especially with no fire on. Wait there isn’t a fireplace. No castle in Westeros is without a fire place even in the south due to winter reaching even Dorne. Essos is the only place where they lack due to it never dropping to a low temperature. Does this mean I’m in Essos? Did we win the war? 

All thoughts leave my mind the moment that the doors burst open and my long dead brother walks in. “Dany gets up we need to get you presentable to Khal Drogo.” I’m dead. I have to be dead. This is not happening. This happened years ago. My shock at what was happening forced me to unable to respond to my brother which sets him off as he roughly grabs my arm and drags me out of bed. “I said get up. You don’t want to wake the dragon do you.” He threatens me. He must take my shock of what’s happening as fear. “Good. Now I need you to be perfect today. One we get that savage on our side we will take his army back home and kill those who dared betray us. The Lannister Baratheon's and Starks will all suffer fire and blood when I take my rightful place as King.” I can only nod as my brother continues to rant. I know I am alive since him grabbing me hurt but I still don’t understand how I am here. Was it a dragon dream I experienced? It can’t have been. It's not possible that I was sent back in time, is it? “Well, it’s time to get ready.” And with that, he leaves me alone with my thoughts. 

Are scratching sound from my window draws my attention. Slowly I walk over and open the curtains revealing a raven bird perched on the window. We stare into each other eyes before I guess it nods and flies away. A raven here. The bird does live on this side of the world. That can only mean that he was sent here from Westeros. Bran. Of course. The three eyed raven. Did he send me back in time? If he did does anyone else remember? That also means none of my friends are dead yet. It also means I haven't met them either. 

The rest of the day continues as the same as well as I can remember. Now I’m standing outside waiting for Khal Drogo. I have very mixed feelings about seeing my first husband. Guilt from getting him and our son killed not to mention my relationship with Jon. I swore I would never love another man after Drogo but in came Jon snow with his northern looks and broody attitude. Now I’m faced with a decision. Do I got back to my lost love or try to find my nephew who may not even remember me? 

A faint sound of horses galloping alerts me to the present where Drogo and his blood riders are riding towards me. Just as last time they stopped just outside and I slowly made my approach. “Ajjin jin jin ato,” Drogo asks while peering down at me. 

Magister Illyrio Mopatis goes to answer the Khal but is interrupted when one of his blood riders moves from behind him and looks at me. I recognise him as Haggo one of the survivors from Drogo’s blood raiders who left me after Drogo died but then as someone who served as one of my personal bodyguards during the war. “Sek Drogo mae ajjin jin ato fin united ei khalasar tat lajat vi jin driv akka velzerikh kisha ei thirat. Jin khaleesi ki great grass havazh. Jin mai ki dragons” listening I can translate that he said Aye Drogo herself now this one what united all khalasar to the attack against this dead and the reason why we all live. The Khaleesi of the great grass sea. The mother of dragons. 

Illyrio looks confused at what Haggo said and my brother storms down after us. “What is it what did he say.” He demands an answer but is blocked from coming near me when haggo moves his horse between me and my brother. 

“yer hash vo ato ki us kisha hash Daenerys Targaryen chomak” he says to my brother you are not one of us we are Daenerys Targaryen people. I guess he remembers when he threatened to cut out my son and leave for his Khal as a gift. 

“Tat yer ei anna” I ask if they all follow me and am surprised when they all immediately all respond as sek which means yes. If I had to guess I would say that bran also brought back the Dothraki that followed my and have convinced those who didn’t that I should be the Khal of Khals. Turning back to my brother who looks scared but is still shouting and demanding that these savages release him I know there is no saving him from the madness that consumes him. But I can use it for my own benefit. Only death may pay for life. “Where are the eggs,” I ask Illyrio is my demanding tone which shocks both him and my brother. 

“What eggs.” He replies trying to act like he doesn’t understand what I’m talking about. 

“The eggs you were going to give me on my wedding day,” I tell him in an emotionless voice. When he hesitates I grab a knife from Haggo’s leg and level it at his throat. “Don’t make me ask again.” 

“I swear I don’t know what you talking about,” he shouts back at causing me to narrow my eyes. I really hate when people lie to me. Without hesitation, I slit his throat. 

“Fine. I’ll find them myself.” I announce earning the respect of the blood raiders who didn’t know me. Turning back to Haggo I give him a simple command “liwalat mae yatholat”. He nods and moves on my brother knocking him how and then tying him up and forcing him on top of his horse. I will burn my brother alive and get my children back. 

As I move to head back into the house to search for the dragon eggs. Ser Jorah walks out holding the three eggs. “I thought you might want these back, my queen.” He says kneeling before me. Gratefully I pick up the eggs and can feel the heat coming from inside. Soon, my children, we will be reunited again. And this time I won’t let that monster harm you. 

 

 

Greyworm POV 

As I open my eyes I am greeted to the room where I and the unsullied used to remain before Daenerys set us free. The last thing I remember was igniting the wildfire under Kings landing in hopes of stopping the dead. As I stand up I notice that the rest of the unsullied all look confused as well. 

“Commander.” Black Slime asks. “How are we back here.” the rest of the gathered unsullied nod and look to me for answers. 

“I don’t know,” I tell them. “But if we are back then our Queen will be as well as the slavers.” If we are back here then so is Missandei. I won’t let her remain a slave any longer to out fuckers of a master. “Kill all the masters and soldiers just like last time. We can not let them harm Our Queens people any longer. Then we will find the Queen.” my soldiers all grab their spears and bang them into the grounding agreeing with me. 

The next hour is a haze as we slaughter our unsuspecting masters and encouraged the slaves to rise up in rebellion. The master's soldiers try to fight back and to protect them but are skilled enough to fight unsullied. Among the chaos I found Missandei who jumps in to my arms holding me tight. After she was killed on our escape from Winterfell I lost all meaning which is why I volunteered to set the fires knowing I would die. If I died at least there was a chance I would find her again and I did. When the city surrender we claimed in in the name of Daenerys Targaryen The rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. News like this travels fast so she will hear it soon and hopefully that means she will return to us to once again get rid of slavery and then travel back to the Seven kingdoms to win back her and Jon’s Crown so we can fight against the dead. This time we will be ready for them and we will win the war.


	5. Chapter 5

Ned’s POV 

Something strange is going on Sansa Arya are getting along with each which is the first thing that made me thinking something was going. Sansa and Jon are also acting like proper siblings which was another reason as before she couldn’t bear to me in his presence as she always followed her mother's lead on how to act with her half brother. But now the two of them are always together talking about who knows what. Not to mention Theon is acting, unlike his usual self. Hell, none of my children really are apart from Robb and Rickon. Arya’s colder and distant, Brans looks like he feels no emotion at all Sansa more defensive and protective of her siblings and acts very careful around people like she doesn’t trust them. Theon isn’t as arrogant and far more protective of my children and Jon is far more confident and less angry. It’s almost as if they are different people and it all started the morning Sansa woke up screaming. Cat even came to me and told me that Sansa hit her. Something is going on and I demand to know. Standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard I watch as Jon and Theon easily beat Rob again and again with Jon easily beating Theon. The two of them are showing such remarkable swordsmanship which couldn’t have been learnt in such a short time. Rob just looks annoyed at them. He always believed he was the best out of the three but I knew Jon was better but for some reason held back in training. But not anymore. It’s almost as if whatever he was afraid of doesn’t matter anymore. The rest of my children were cheering Jon on as he easily blocks robs strike before knocking him to the ground yet again. Cat looks enraged by this development but keeps her mouth shut for now. 

Which is why I've summoned my family including Theon to gather in my solar. He’s as much as a brother to my children as Robb and Jon are even more now since the recent changes. Cat entered first with Rickon followed by Robb. The others all showed up together taking their seats at the table. Cat sat to my left and Robb to my right. Next to Cat was Rickon and then Theon Bran Arya Jon Sansa and then we’re back at Robb. “I’ve gathered you all today to discuss the changes that have seem to have appeared recently.” I start struggling to find the right words for this discussion. 

“You want to talk about why we're acting differently than normal,” Bran states with little emotion in his voice. “You want to know before the Usurper Robert arrives.” My face Cat’s and Robb’s all take a surprised look at Bran naming King Robert a Usurper. 

“Bran,” Cat says sounding mad but managing to contain it. “You don’t speak about your King that way.” Bran face doesn't change emotion and just stares blankly at his mother almost like her words mean nothing to him. 

“But he’s not our King.” Sansa states with her new cold voice holding a certain sense of authority. “The Baratheon’s and Lannister’s are not our Kings or Queens nor will they ever be.” Arya Theon and Jon all nod in agreement. Arya looks angry at the thought of being ruled by them. Theon looks unnerved while Jon looks even more angry then Arya at the idea as he clenches his first and his teeth. It looks like he’s barely holding back his rage. Sansa places a comforting hand on his arm which has the instant effect of calming her down somewhat. 

“Then who is you, King,” Robb asks sounding both confused and annoyed at his siblings. The five of them does hesitate at announcing their allegiance say the same family at the same time clearly stating their unity in the decision. 

“The Targaryen's.” Jon let’s out a small smile at the declaration and I Can’t help but think he knows. But it’s impossible Jon can’t know about this true heritage. Nobody knows the truth apart from me and Howland Reed. 

“The Targaryen’s Don’t you know what they did to our family.” Robb all but shouts at them remembering the horrors the Mad King committed and the lies about my sister which we kept to insure peace but they don’t look fazed at this. “How could you even think about supporting the family that raped and murdered our own. 

“Oh, We know everything,” Arya says with a slight smugness in her voice as she turns to face me. “And I do mean everything.” It’s impossible that they just found out. There is no evidence and the only two people who know the truth are me and Howland Reed. “And your right Robb we could never support the people who killed our cousins.” And with the last word I knew that they knew everything. But how could they find out that Jon is the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen. 

“Arya,” Jon says her name in a warning tone. I expected her to argue as she always does when questioned but she just turns to look and Jon and nods before backing down. “We figured this was the reason you summoned us all.” He explains speaking with confidence I haven’t heard from him before. His tone reminds me of Robb when I’m training him to be the next Lord. “The truth is we haven’t change who we are. We just in a different time.” A different time. What does that mean. “You see we’re are the same people just from the future.” I feel my eyebrows raise at this statement. Robbs just starts laughing while Cat stares daggers at my nephew. Rickon is just looking around confused. 

I can see that Cat goes to say something again but I cut her off. I don’t really believe to what they are saying but I suppose it would make sense and all of them seem convinced of this. “What happened that you had to be sent back in time,” I ask knowing that if what they say is that something terrible must have happened. I highly doubt they would be sent back if it was something good. 

“A lot,” Arya says looking sad but it quickly changes into determination. “But that won’t happen again.” 

“Do you want the Long version or the short version,” Jon says taking charge of the conversation. A long version would help make things clearer but I get the feeling that the short version will be better to digest the first time around. “Short version.” 

“When Robert Baratheon arrives, he names you the hand of the king and announces but you decide to decline as you didn’t want to leave the North but Lysa Arryn will send a letter claiming that it was the Lannister's that killed Jon Arryn when in reality it was her. This makes you accept the king's offer and the betrothal between Joffrey and Sansa.” I can’t help but notice how Jon says both names with disgust and how Sana and Arya but look angry at the mention of Joffrey. 

“My sister would never betray her husband like that you bastard.” Cat screeches at my nephew but he doesn’t shy away from her as he normally would but stares her down. As do the rest of my children at her tone. 

“Mother please stay quiet until we’ve finished explaining.” Sansa orders stunning Cat and forcing her to sit down as Jon continues. 

“Bran then climbs the broken tower where he finds Jamie Lannister fucking his sister. In attempts to hid their secret Jamie pushes Bran out of the tower. You then go to Kings Landing with Sansa and Arya. On the way Joffrey attacks Arya and her wolf defends her but Robert orders it’s death but it ran away so you kill Lady instead. Once in Kings landing you discover that The Kings children at not his children but are Cersei and Jamie's. At the same time, Lady Stark takes Tyrion Lannister hostage but is freed after he wins a trial by combat at the Eyrie. Robert is killed by a boar and you are then executed for treason by Joffrey and Cersei. Robb calls the north to war and the Riverland's joins them. He’s named king in the north. At the same time, Stannis and Renly also claim to be kings. Stannis kills Renly using blood magic and then loses the battle at kings landing. Robb orders Theon to secure the Iron islands to his side but instead, Theon attacks Winterfell killing Ser Rodrick. Everyone is Winterfell is then killed after Robb sends Roose Bolton's Son Ramsey to take back the castle. Rickon and Bran had escaped heading north and beyond the wall. Arya is also heading north while Sansa is kept in Kings Landing as Joffrey's toy. At a wedding at the Frey’s Robb his wife and Lady Stark are killed because Robb swore, he would marry the Frey's daughter but then didn’t. Joffrey is then poisoned by the Tyrells and Littlefinger who also helped in killing you. Sansa is then taken by Littlefinger to the Vale where he kills aunt Lysa by pushing her through the moon door after marrying her to take control of the Vale. He then sells Sansa to the Bolton's where Ramsey snow tortures both her and Theon. Marrying and raping her.” Jon winces as he says this and Sansa Goes tense remembering the horrors that bastard inflicted upon her. Hearing that my daughter had been raped by one of my own bannermen filled me with rage I hadn’t felt since I thought Lynna had been kidnapped and rapped by the prince. The fact that this was the same family which had also murdered my wife eldest son and his wife along with my grandchild makes me to want to run all the way to the dreadfort and inflict the same horrors upon then. But then I remember that the Bolton's are already dead I'm guessing I know who made that happen. “Eventually they escape and come to castle black where I was at. When I first arrived at castle black a wight was brought in from beyond the wall. A man who was dead but came back to life and could only be killed by fire. We then discovered the army of the death after a battle with the wildlings I was named lord command and let the wildlings through the wall where I was then killed by my men and then brought back to life.” Jon stops talking after his death. He seems to be in deep thought. 

“I arrived at Castle Black.” Sansa continues seeing her brother struggle. “From there we raised an army and defeated the Bolton’s. Jon was named King in the North. At this Point, Daenerys Targaryen arrives and starts her invasion with her three dragons unsullied and Dothraki army. Jon goes to meet with her as she sits on a mountain of dragon glass which can be used to kill white walkers. The two of them also fall in love and get married. Cersei who is queen after her son killed himself agreed to help us defeat the dead but lied. So we lost the battle of Winterfell and kept losing again and again to the dead. In the end, Bran and a red witch decided the one way to save us was to send us back in time. So here we are.” Sansa finishes with a smile as I process everything that had just been said. 

“The army of the dead.” I all I manage to say as everything starts to sink in. 

“The Long Night is coming.” Jon states. “And the dead come with it. We tried to fight but we didn’t have the numbers and we died. We failed.” Jon admits looking down in shame. 

“I take it you all died during the war with the dead,” I say knowing I sound as mad as the mad king. 

All but Bran nodded their heads. Theon is the first to speak. “I died during the battle of Winterfell in the Gods Woods. Our original battle strategy was destroyed within minutes. The force of the army of the dead overwhelmed us. We knew we had to fall back. Many didn’t make south.” There's a sadness to Theon voice as he describes his death. 

“I died next.” Jon states following on Theon’s. When we fled south, we thought we could mount some form of defence in King's land with Cersei's army but at this point, it was too late the sheer numbers of the wights was impossible to defeat. So” Jon pauses for some reason. “So, we blow up the entire city using Wildfire. For a moment we fought we could actually win this.” His voice takes a darker sadder tone. “Then night king throws an ice javelin killing Drogon and Dany. He now had all the dragons. Not long after that, there was another battle, I died trying to kill the night king but he was better than me. 

Arya took a step closer. “I died in a different battle as we tried to get everyone that was still alive to the island where Bran would cast the spell and send us back. Many died stalling the night King.” Her voice has no emotion as she talks which worries me about how cold she has become. 

Sansa spoke next. “I was killed protecting Bran as he finished the spell. Being ripped apart is a horrible way to go.” She physically shudders as she says this. “It’s also a really terrifying way to wake up back here,” Sansa adds conforming that they had arrived back the morning Sansa woke up screaming and Jon reaching her first to comfort her. 

Throughout the explanation, Rob and my wife's faces had passed through so many different emotions but now all that is shown, I fear. Fear that the dead are coming and fear about the event’s that happened before repeating themselves. Jon picks up on this and attempts to ease their fear. “I understand your fear. I felt it when I was at Hardhome and during the war but we must have faith now more than ever. We know the enemies which we didn’t last time and we know how to defeat them. But for this to work I need your help.” His voice grows louder steady and filled with confidence as he finishes his little speech. All of your help. Only when we face the enemy together will we survive the coming winter. And to do that we need the Iron throne.” Jon states earning a collective nod from the other travellers. “As King of the Seven Kingdoms and Dany Armies can we create a force great enough to defeat the dead.” 

“How can a bastard hope to achieve the Iron throne,” Cat asks with surprisingly no venom in her words. She for once doesn’t mean to hurt Jon but understand what he is thinking now he is back in this time where Robb would be a better candidate for King. 

“I’m not bastard.” He says standing up looking the three of us in the eyes. Rickon just nods along confused at everything that is transpiring. I Never was. My name is Aegon Targaryen a son of Prince Rhegar Targaryen and Princess Lynna Stark who married in Dorne. And I am the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.” And with just one sentence an almost two-decade secret comes to light and we have declared war on King Robert.


End file.
